


SCP-413-H

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck, SCP Foundation
Genre: Fake SCP, Gen, Mature since were talking about the SCP foundation here, SBURB Disc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 23:45:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8774392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: SCP-413-H "SBURB"





	1. SCP-413-H

**Author's Note:**

> Note: This is my first attempt at writing an SCP, and because I want to try something out first before actually writing my own idea and get that taken off the SCP wiki, I wrote this one based on the SBURB disc. Critique on writing style (not the idea, since that is Hussie's) is welcome.

Item #: SCP-413-H

Object Class: Keter

Special Containment Procedures: SCP-413-H is considered a threat to the general existence of civilization, and although the Foundation has a hold on it's stored location, ███ amount of recorded breaches have happened in the past. If a containment breach has happened, execute Procedure Reset. Any attempts to neutralize SCP-413-H have failed in the past and will guarantee it's execution.

Description: SCP-413-H consists of an █ amount of discs, always in pairs of two. One of the pairs is always the client while the other is the server. SCP-413-H claims to have its users playing a game called 'SBURB'. The game itself immediately starts out by showing various reality-bending properties, including but not limited to, changing the architecture of the clients location or making objects appear out of thin air.

The danger of SCP-413-H is that within a short timespan (usually less than an hour, but longer periods have been observed) after booting the game, SCP-413-H will use meteorites to destroy the general vicinity of the client players location. These meteors have been spotted up to a month before actual impact on the client players, likely meaning that the location of all entities that boot up the client disc are already to be destroyed.

Thus far no survival rates have been recorded for client players. On a similar note, the server players location will also be destroyed in the near future (times tend to vary between an hour and a day), with no survival rates. Additionally, after a server and a client have connected, many meteors, most of whom are undetectable by the Foundations technology until connection has been made, will appear around Earth, wiping out most of civilization. In addition, a meteor will always appear above SCP-2000, preventing the Foundation from using its usual recovery from end-of-the-world scenarios. Due to this, the Foundation has suspended testing of SCP-413-H indefinitely, and will demote anyone who suggests or tries otherwise to D-Class Personnel.


	2. Procedure Reset

  
[ACCESS RESTRICTED TO SECURITY CLEARANCE LEVEL 5]  
  
Procedure name: Reset  
  
Procedure:  
  
1\. Back up this copy of Procedure Reset. Note that there is no need to back up any Foundation logs.  
  
2\. Add to the copy of SCP-413-H the following log note (all additions must follow the format!)  
  
> SURVIVING RESEARCHER:  
  
> DATE OF CONNECTION: DD-MM-YYYY  
  
> REASON FOR BREACH:  
  
> TAKEN ACTION UPON RETURN:  
  
Taken action upon return should be filled out after completing Procedure Reset.   
  
3\. Use any surviving time-traveling SCP to go back in time to the day before the connection, and warn the Foundation of the imminent containment breach of SCP-413-H.  
  
4\. Fill out "Taken Action Upon Return".  
  
5\. [REDACTED].


End file.
